DP Kids Kidnapped Stories
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: These are random stories of Danny Phantom's kids being kidnapped.


**I was bored and I decided to do a one shot fan fiction. This is a demonstration of what it was like for Danny's future kids before they had powers. This is gonna be one individual story for each kid. One for Lilith, Diana, Sammantha, Donny, and Delilla. I see fan fictions of other Danny future kiddos when they were kidnapped. I was thinking that it'd be an everyday thing for mine and this is gonna be an example of each kid. Review please!!**

---------- Lilith Fenton

age: 10

location: Mall

My name is Lilith Fenton. I will tell you my story of a kidnapping that happened to me long ago.

People say that my father was such a powerful ghost superhero, they forget that he's your regular father like every other daddy. He has issues, worries, and jobs to do.

I was at the mall with my mother and yes, my father Danny Phantom.

I thought it was weird people called him a hero. It wasn't that I never looked at him like one, it's just that he was not superman. I never thought of him as the invisible guy. He was just my daddy. You get the point.

We were at the Food Court and there was a play place nearby where all the little kids my age played at and had a good time.

"Mommy, can I go play?" I asked.

"Sure honey," smiled my mother.

I ran to that play place like it was the only thing left that actually mattered.

It was probably several minutes later I saw my father change into his ghost form and take off to find a ghost.

I still laughed and not even had a thought.

It was when I was about to go down the slide that I saw the ghost my father sensed.

"Hey kid," smiled the ghost behind me who was named Johnny.

"Johnny, are you sure about this?" Asked that chick named Kitty.

"Of coarse babe, this place is perfect to hide," smiled Johnny, "and we can stash this here."

It was some kid of white jewel.

In my mind, there was something valuable about that jewel.

I was pretty sly and knew how to snatch things from people's hands and was able to snatch it from Johnny before he could figure out that I was a Phantom child.

"Hey!" Glared Johnny as I jumped into the slide and hit the ground.

Kitty grabbed me and I flew up in the air.

"LET ME GO!!" I screamed.

"Be quiet you little brat!" Yelled Johnny.

"Johnny, you'll scare the kid," warned Kitty.

I was taken to the bathroom with a bunch of men screaming like girls.

"Give me that jewel!" Threatened Johnny with that scary look on his face.

"No!" I shouted with tears pouring out my eyes.

"GIVE IT!!!" Screamed Johnny as he squeezed my shoulders and shook me so much that I felt like vomiting.

It was about a minute later that I felt my body on the tilled ground bawling my head off.

"DADDY! DADDY!! DADDY!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I heard a loud voice from my father shouting, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD!!!"

"Oh crud," I heard from Johnny as I saw him and Kitty disappeared.

I was still crying on the ground, then I was picked up by my father.

"Shhhh, it's ok Lilly, he won't hurt you," whispered Dad as I closed my eyes and felt his gloved hand rubbing my back up and down.

My Dad discovered I had that white jewel in my underwear and I realized that jewel was a stolen diamond that Johnny 13 and his girlfriend stole from the Mayor.

---------- Diana Fenton

age: 13

Location: Casper Middle

Hi, my name is Diana Fenton. The famous singer you see on those billboards with my sister Sammantha.

Being a twin has its advantages and disadvantages.

We would sometimes switch places just to pull pranks when we were little kids, but now we're grown and out of that stage.

Ok, I'm gonna tell you my story of how I was kidnapped and yes it is very common for me and my siblings to be kidnapped before our powers developed.

It's very scary when you're like 6 or 8 years old, but when you get a little older, it really gets annoying.

During this time, me and other ghosts thought my sister and I would never be ghosts. So, we just lived our normal lives just performing in choirs and junk.

I was at school with my sister, who was just getting her books while I was looking for my purse.

"I swear, if Carl was trying to borrow money from me, I'm gonna punch him in the nuts!" I glared angrily.

"Di, you know he would do no such thing," said Sammantha.

"Yeah right, next thing you know, he'll start flirting with me again," I said.

"That was like three years ago," annoyed Sammantha.

"And I still have my eye on him," I glared as the warning bell rang.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to Science before Mrs. Bell gives me detention again," sighed Sammantha.

I kept searching for my purse, thinking that Carl took it to borrow money for his Game Boy Digital.

"Hey, I am not your doll!" Yelled a faint voice.

"Come on, I know I haven't caught that Phantom guy yet, but I'm possitive this will work," promised the other voice.

I knew those two were ghosts and when there were ghosts involved, I was always on the move.

I sneaked down the hall to where the ghosts were. It was obviously Skulker and Ember.

"See, this net is made of ectoranium and there won't be any escape," smiled Skulker.

"Ugh! I'm out of here," glared Ember as she flew to where I was and said, "get out my way."

"Not over my own dead body," I stubbornly said with folded arms.

I was not the type of girl that just let some random ghost get away with a crime.

Lilith was always the soft kinda girl and Sammantha was the fearful one, but me, HA! I'm the type of gal that never lets criminals get away. Especially when it involves my father in the situation.

"Then I'll make you," smirked Ember as she grabbed me from under my arms and I felt myself being lifted up in the air.

My teeth clutched and my breathing was painting. I could barely even yelp for help since I was the type of girl that wanted to take care of myself and the fact I was panicking.

Before I knew it, I found myself in the Ghost Zone being tied up like a cocoon. This was not gonna be my lucky day, that's for sure.

"Let me go!" I yelled with anger.

"Not in your lifetime," glared Ember.

"You're gonna pay for this," I said and struggling.

"Oh, I am so scared," mocked Ember.

I waited in that dump for probably three hours before something interesting finally happened.

There was a rumble.

"What was that?" Wondered Ember as the door flew open and my best friend Tiffani finally arrived with Sammantha by her side.

"Hey ghost! Guess who's butt's about to turn black and blue!?" Shouted Tiffani who you so do not want to mess with at this point.

"Oh shoot," widened Ember as Tiffani shot that ghost woman with her ecto gun and sent her flying across the room.

Sammantha was able to untie me while Tiffani took care of Ember for good.

I received detention before Dad sent a complaint about me having detention while I was being kidnapped by a ghost and had no control over the situation whatsoever. There was no proof that I actually was kidnapped before or after the Tardy Bell rang, which technically wouldn't have matter. Either way, I would've still been late as always.

---------- Sammantha Fenton

age: 11

Location: Park

My sister obviously told her story when she was kidnapped and was rescued by Tiffani. Although, we know that being the daughter of Danny Phantom or not, that still would've happened. Especially Lilith's story. I mean seriously.

The story I will be telling you, is the reason of me being the daughter of the Ghost Hero of Amity Park. This would not have happened to any kid. No, it isn't one of those stories where the villain kidnaps the child to threaten the hero. It actually was a different reason then you'd imagine.

It started at the park where Mom, Dad, my siblings, and I would go to play or have a picnic.

I hated picnics, they just were pointless when you could've eaten at home. I also hated outdoors, unless it was full of cute guys.

Just like everyday we would go to the park, I was sitting under the tree eating my eggplant sandwich. My favorite meal of the day.

"Sam, come on and play with me," begged Donny.

"It's Sammantha and I don't want to play," I glared without wanting to be bothered.

Donny just ran along in his own little world and that was when I felt my body being pulled through the ground and right into the sewer.

"No way out now," smirked a scary looking ghost whom I discovered later was my dad's alter ego.

"Daddy?" I said with shock.

"No, but I am somewhat like him. Although for you, I'm gonna make sure every single one of my blood relatives are destroyed," said the ghost as I struggled and his hand made it hard for me to breath.

I felt my heart pacing and my legs started to run like crazy. I swear I could hear the splashing of the water under my boots.

"They always run," I could hear the alter ego version of my father saying.

I was lucky to run inside one of the sewer tubes to give myself time to think.

Dad would tell me stories of his adventures fighting ghosts, even the worst ones. I started to think of how this guy was part of one of those stories.

I started giving myself a list of stories my Dad told me from when I was three till the age today and there were so many, it was hard to count. I decided to narrow this guy down. He was tall, looked like my father besides the red eyes, flaming hair, and blue skin. Almost like the mixture of Dad and Vlad. Ok, Vlad must be involved with turning this guy sycho. This guy was also maybe the worst villain yet and he wanted to destroy me and the rest of my family except himself. I started remembering a faint story of a guy who looked like my father, but he was the evil version of himself. He was also planning on destroying his family, only his family was Aunt Jazz, Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Mr. Foley, and Mr. Lancer (which was pretty weird why he would care).

"Where oh where did my little girl go," smirked Dan whom I decided to call him since he was technically my father.

I decided to find a way to get away. I couldn't fight him or I'd be burned toast.

I crawled through the tube since I knew that the water had to come from somewhere.

The water was getting deeper and deeper the farther was was in there and it was so dark, I couldn't see my own hand.

I was hoping my father, my real father would come and rescue me, which would be the difficult part.

I saw a speck of light from over my head and pulled the cover open until I saw myself in the middle of the street, which was a good thing it was at a dead end.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing down there kiddo?" Asked a stranger, which I learned since elementary to never talk to strangers.

You'd think that everyone would know who Danny Phantom's kids were for him being famous and all that jazz, but no. I wasn't that famous. You'd have to look up Online to know who I was.

I got up and started running as I saw cars coming towards me and I started screaming.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as everyone started crowding around me and started thinking that my parents just abandoned me. Yeah right!

"Whose child is this?" Asked an old lady as Dan fazed from the sewer, which was pretty obvious that he suspected that I went inside the tube.

"She's mine," answered Dan as I took an ecto sword and whacked it at him.

"No you ain't!" I yelled as I started running through the crowd and everyone started getting questions.

"Where are you?" Glared Dan as I started crawling through the crowd and then felt someone grab my legs.

I knew that there was no way getting out and the only thing I could do was scream.

"DADDY!! DADDY!!! DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed with my eyes closed tight.

My boots came right off and I found myself in the are bridal style seeing my real father in his arms.

"It's ok Sammantha, I'm right here," whispered Dad as I wrapped my arms around his neck and saw him take out Dan with a Ghostly Wail. I think he also used his ice powers, "you have messed with the wrong family butt ugly!"

Dad sucked that dude in the thermos and sealed it shut. Everyone cheered and the crowd that saw me coming out of the sewers started crowding around.

"Whose child is that?" Asked the old lady who asked that question before.

"She's mine," answered Dad while fazing the sewer water and junk out of me, "who also needs a bath."

I took a bath after that and not to mention my father became more famous on the News paper with the headline as DANNY PHANTOM SAVES DAUGHTER. My first headline. I think Diana was jealous.

---------- Donny Fenton

age: 10

location: Home

I think you know who the next one is gonna be so I won't bother saying my name. HA! Kidding, my name is Donny Joseph Fenton. Why my Mother named my middle name Joseph is beyond me. I think I like Donny better.

You know me as the famous Ghost Hunter of . . . No, not Amity Park, that's my nephew's job later on. Long story. It's actually of the world. It's not that I love helping people (not that I don't), I just find hunting ghosts a very fun hobby and someday, I plan on joining the army.

Ok, enough of that, I'm supposed to tell you guys my story of how I was kidnapped before I had my powers and yes, I still knew how to fight. I have been trained to fight since I was six. It was just that sometimes that isn't enough to not be kidnapped. I just wasn't kidnapped as often as my other siblings. I think mostly because they're girls, but don't tell them that.

The most exciting story was being kidnapped at home, which is strange, because it is the safest place you'd ever be in. Especially since there were two halfas living in the house.

It started when we were getting ready for Hanukkah. The most exciting Holiday of the year besides Christmas. We celebrate both.

"Donny, I need you to help me with the candles," told Mom as I helped her straighten them out.

"Honey!" Called Dad, "Mom and Dad are coming soon, I'm not sure if that is such a swell idea."

"Why?" Asked Diana.

"You don't wanna know," sighed Dad as he rolled his eyes, "if they ruin our kid's Holiday spirit, I'm afraid that they will . . . you know."

"Danny relax, I'm sure they'll cooperate. We are celebrating Hanukkah and I doubt if Jack and Maddie will find a reason to fight about Santa Clause existence," told Mom.

"They fight about Santa's existence?" I asked with a surprise.

"Oh yeah," answered Dad.

"How is that gonna ruin our Christmas spirit?" Asked Sammantha with crossed arms.

"Yeah, I actually am happy on the Holidays," smiled Diana cheery.

"Yeah and Carl wanted to get back with you," I teased as Diana still smiled, "see, even I can't get rid of her cheery look and as long as Tiffani comes, I will never be sad."

"You better watch it, Donny," warned Dad.

"Yeah or you'll make your girlfriends jealous," teased Sammantha as I narrowed my eyes and started wrestling her.

"Ok, you two, enough," told Mom as I stuck my tongue out at Sammantha and she gave a glare.

I went downstairs to look at the Ghost Portal and then some tentacles grabbed me inside and I found myself face to face with an Ecto Squid.

"Let me go you ugly mutant!" I shouted as I struggled to get out, but it was useless.

"I am not a mutant and I'm not ugly . . . am I?" Asked the Squid.

"Duh, in my version you are," I answered with annoyance.

"Ugh, humans are so uncivilized. I was planing on capturing Phantom, but since it's a clone, I guess this will have to do," sighed the Squid.

"I'm not a clone! I'm Donny Fenton and Danny Phantom's my father!" I shouted.

"His son? That's odd. The last I saw him, he was a teenage stubborn little fellow. Humans do age longer then ghosts and he is half ghost. Better you then no one like I always say," thought the Squid.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just need a human to go through the ghost shield and get my supplies out," told the Squid.

"Ok," I smiled since I didn't have to use any fighting abilities.

I was able to get the supplies for that Ecto Squid and later on, he became a great help when I started fighting ghosts for a living. It was pretty cool, but I never told a soul how I met that Ecto Squid, Eli, until now.

---------- Delilla Fenton

age: 9

Location: Nasty Burger

I had my powers at a younger age then any of my other brother and sisters. That's why I have my age of being kidnapped being at nine years old.

Seems like a helpless age doesn't it? It was, but I had my best friend Bradley to protect me (who was three years older then me). Weird to be best friends with a twelve-year-old huh? I was really mature for my age.

Let me start when I was giving Bradley something special at the Nasty Burger.

"Close your eyes," I said excitedly.

"Fine," smiled Bradley as he rolled his eyes, then closed them.

"Put out your hand," I said.

"Seriously, what is it?" Laughed Bradley as I put a chain bracelet around his wrist with one charm and he opened his eyes, "oh my word."

"It's a friendship bracelet. Daddy bought it for me at the Gift Shop. I got one for me too. Now we can give each other charms that symbol how much we care about each other. I decided to start you with one charm," I smiled.

I was so young, I had no clue that the bracelet was for girls, but Bradley didn't care. He smiled anyway.

"I like it," smiled Bradley as some guys came that were his age.

"Dude, what are you a sissy-boy?" Laughed Jason.

"You shut your mouth or I'll make you. I actually like this present," glared Bradley as Jason continued laughing and I just looked at him funny, "ignore him, he's just a bully."

"It's ok," I smiled.

"Did Rosy call?" Asked Bradley.

"Not exactly. She's still worried about you not giving the time or day," I said.

"Ugh, she's a drama queen I tell ya. Maybe we should breakup. I want a girlfriend that's gonna actually show me love instead of them wanting it out of me," sighed Bradley.

"Awww, but you guys were so close and I love Rosy. She's so nice," I smiled, "not to mention that she's the only person the same age as you that's close to me. Not even Josh is interested."

"I guess," sighed Bradley, "I'll talk to her, I promise."

I smiled, then saw a ghost that looked like a vampire, only woman-like.

"Bradley," I widened as Bradley turned his head and saw Volla in the flesh.

"Hello children, didn't mean to ruin your party," smirked Volla as she shot an ecto blast and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a small cage tied up to Bradley. Claustrophobic much.

"Delilla, are you ok?" Asked Bradley.

"I'm good," I said as we both saw Volla with a smirking smile.

"Oh my, what a lovely bondage. Nice bracelet although I never knew there was a guy size," mocked Volla.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confusingly.

"This was actually a gift, thank you," glared Bradley.

"Who gave it to you, your girlfriend?" Laughed Volla.

"NO!! Although, it would be nice. It was actually Delilla," answered Bradley.

"Oh my, what a lovely gift, for a girl," mocked Volla.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"She's only nine, give the girl a break," glared Bradley.

"Oh I will, when I puke," laughed Volla, "now onto other matters. You two will help me make my plan succeed."

"And let me guess, you won't tell us. Don't you have better things to do?" I asked Volla annoyingly.

"Yes, world destruction," smiled Volla so evilly.

"If you ask me, you're so insane. If I was an evil ghost, I'd be getting rid of that Fruitloop Dad of yours!" Shouted Bradley.

"Yeah, he's not even that helpful. It was him that failed the plan in World Domination," I sighed.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!!" Yelled Volla.

"Oh, and another thing, where's your mother? Did she ditch you or something?" I asked.

"She left me ok! Enough already!" Shouted Volla with her fists clutching.

"Ditched by your own mother, I can see why you're so crazy," I smiled as Volla started heating up with anger.

"And so heartless," added on Bradley.

Volla grabbed both of us and sent us back to Fenton Works. My dad was surprised to see this welcome.

"YOU TAKE THESE BUMBLING BRATS AND I DO NOT WANT TO EVER SEE THEM IN MY PRESENTS AGAIN OR I'LL FEED THEM TO THE CROCODILES!!!" Shouted Volla as she flew away into the air.

"What happened?" Asked Dad.

"Volla kidnapped us and we drove her nuts," I laughed.

"Not that, I mean what happened with you and Rosy, Bradley?" Asked Dad.

Bradley and Rosy worked their relationship out. Unfortunately, Rosy died only two months after that day and started dating Wendy, then Olivia for a few days, then me last. We got married around my collage days. Volla still bugged us until her death by my son, but that is another story.


End file.
